


[Podfic of] world looking in

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: You know that saying about old habits dying hard? It's a cliché because it's true.





	[Podfic of] world looking in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [world looking in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396244) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Podfic Length: 39:15  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/World%20lookin%20in.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/World%20lookin%20in.m4b)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tag on Shmaylor's bookmarks: 'Beautiful sharp-edged things'.


End file.
